Max
Stat Progression Build and Repair Information Unit Highlights *'' '' is a GEN I Faction Hero ( ) version of the War Dog. * : **Dog Bite producing Sustain Damage ( ). ***Does significantly more damage to Buildings and Vehicle than the War Dog. ***Targets Ground Units & Buildings **'' 's'' attacks produces the Concussion ( ) Status Effect. **'' '' can sniff out and detonate Land Mines ( ). ***'' '' can pass directly over Land Mines without detonating them. * : **Immune to following Status Effects : Concussion ( ) Cryo ( ) Scramble ( ). Talents * - & : ** gives the ability to call in War Dogs for support. ***3 War Dogs join the attack when reaches Health. ** is a ranged attack that damages the enemy with sound . ***Bark has a range of . ***Bark is used while has a heath above . ****When Max reaches Barking becomes the permanate method of attack regardless of health. * - : **'' '' gains with Bark. ***Brings total Range when using Barking to . Hero Functions * - : **'' '' appears not to have a Hero Buff and therefore has no inherent influance over other units. * - & : **Once reaches the Renowned Hero status at he gains the following : ***The ability to use Barking continuously as its attack ***The ability to be place in a platoon deployed alongside other heroes! War Dog Controls *'' '' can detect and disarm Land Mines. To command use the following : **'Fight at Will' ( ) : ***Command will require Max to locate and detonate any Land Mines in a base prior to attacking anything else. Effective Unit Levels vs Turret The does currently out range any Turrets. Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' gained the abilty to use Barking as its sole attack method ( starting at Lv 6 ) in the . *'' '' gained the abilty to deploy alongside other Heroes ( starting at Lv 6 ) in the . *'' '' gained Upgrade Levels 6 thru 10 via Faction Training Tokens in the . *'' '' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: Road to Hell ( Feb 22, 2018 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *'' '' is a Generation II Faction Unit of the Survivors faction. *'' '' is a Hero Unit and therefore : **Has a Production Limit of 1. ( Ref ) **May be place in any type of Bunker. **May be place in a Platoon Squad with any other Hero. ( Ref ) **May be place in the Base Defenders Platoon with any other Hero. **May enter an attack with any other Hero. *'' '' produces the Concussion ( ) Status Effect. *'' '' immune to all disabling Status Effects. *'' '' can pass directly over Land Mines ( ) without detonating them. *'' '' Training Tokens are or have been available via the following : ** **Awarded for defeating the Survivors Hero Token Base. ( ) *'' '' has a 0.6 Platoon Speed on the World Map Trivia * * * *'' '' was originally introduced as Max ( S ), a Single Use Hero during Operation: Thorium Rush ( Nov 23, 2017 ). *When initially released 's Platoon Icon displayed a infantry soldier ( ) instead of a dog ( ). *''Pixel Sheet Code : 334 & 334.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : ** Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/22/18 ) - Operation: Road to Hell - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing * Gallery - Animated Gallery Max-UnitDetails.png|Unit Details Max-EventDescription-TokenVersion-RoadToHell.gif|Event Shop Description Hero Token Version Max-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Max-UniqueMessage.png|Unique Unit Production Limit Message Max-LargePic.png|Large Pic Max-PortraitICON.png|Character Icon Max-TrainingToken.png|Training Token Max-Portrait-Lg.png|Character Portrait Video Navigation Category:2nd Generation Faction Unit Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Male Game Character Category:Ground Unit Category:A to Z